


the five stages (of grief)

by aecusfalcon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Major Spoilers, This Is Sad, all lowercase (sorry), coping with loss, i'M SAD, immolant pt. 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: The five stages of grief are:denial.anger.bargaining.depression.acceptance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	the five stages (of grief)

**i.** **  
** **denial.**

in the immediate aftermath of sagira’s blinding eruption, osiris stares, bleeding and hurt, at the glow her light left behind. it stays, fixated in one space, and he scrambles to his feet, wincing and coughing and wiping blood from his lips.

there’s nothing he has that can house the aegis of her light. his hand hovers, and he whispers to himself, “no.” over and over again like a mantra. that if he said it enough times she would respond.

there is never a response.

“sagira,” he says again, “sagira why?”

the burn of his fiery heart is now smothered, no more light blazing through his veins, the ichor of a demigod no longer. what light he does feel is faint. dim. but it’s not enough to forge sagira back together.

it’s not enough to even ignite an ember in his hand.

she’s not gone. she can’t be.

he climbs to his feet, resolute on finding the shell of a dead ghost. there are so many dead ghosts here.

when he eventually finds one a day later, the light of sagira still shimmers, wavy and uncertain. he smiles, almost hopeful. almost. and he gets to work. pieces and fragments and what technology he has with him.

it doesn’t work.

her light shimmers.

**ii.** **  
** **anger.**

osiris rubs his hands together, out of frustration more than anything. he curses under his breath as he stares at the hive tablets.

he can’t understand them.

he always had sagira to rely on for these things. but she’s... not here. and he’s alone. eyes straining in the dark, his slow-healing wounds itching. he misses the certainty the infinite forest allowed him. he cannot make echoes or reflections of himself anymore, his two eyes the only ones he has.

he can’t make sense of these tablets.

he throws one against the lunar wall and it shatters into pieces.

he shudders and he grips his braces, the solar energy once powered by his light are dim, dissipated, broken and useless things. (just like the tablets. just like himself.) he curses out loud to no one, and he buries his head in his hands and weeps.

**iii.** **  
** **bargaining.**

osiris cannot bring himself to leave yet. not when the corona of sagira’s light still holds.

when it finally dims he yells in dismay, and he looks to the lunar sky at that big green planet just beyond reach.

“why!” he yells, to the sky, to the deep, “why can’t i bring her back? i brought back saint! he’s alive because of  _ me _ . i controlled time, i controlled the very laws of this universe and i brought him  _ back _ . why can’t i do the same for sagira?”

his voice breaks, and his words are just as broken, “why can’t you do something for once? why can’t you act? you sit there, above the city, and you do nothing. does watching us suffer please your game? are my losses amusing? she was  _ yours _ . why can’t you bring her back?”

there is no response.

there never is.

**iv.** **  
** **depression.**

osiris sits unmoving from his spot in the moondust, there are hive lurking just beyond the broken and abandoned lunar base. he wraps himself in his robes, a coldness he never knew before settles into his bones. into his snuffed-out soul.

he does not move for some time.

silent tears roll down his cheek.

**v.** **  
** **acceptance.**

he knows by now, and unfortunately so, that there is no more time for him to wallow in his grief. there is no more time for him to weep for sagira. humanity’s enemies have only grown stronger.

he does what he knows best.

he picks up his gun.

**Author's Note:**

> feel like ABSOLUTE SHIT just want sagira back.  
> anyways the worst part about all this is that last week i was like "uh oh what if they kill off sagira because osiris is too stubborn to ask for help" and uhh... well here we are.  
> thankfully for me i was dealing with the grief of it for an entire week.


End file.
